PRETTY LITTLE GLEE REUION
by nynyb22
Summary: The whole gang has gone their separate ways while Kurt and Rachel got married and now it's time for their reunion but what will happen when they haven't seen each other in 5 years? Kurt gets a little home surprise from his old friends and a's back but does a ever leave?
1. Chapter 1

**ALI'S POV**

**"KURT HUMMEL"**

**"HI"**

**"LONG TIME NO SEE"**

**"YEAH"**

**"KURT YOU KNOW HER"**

**"YEAH THIS IS ALISON MY EX"**

**"EX-GIRLFRIEND"**

**"EX WIFE"**

**"YOU WERE MARRIED BEFORE?"**

**"WELL IT WAS WHEN ALI AND I WERE IN ROSEWOOD SHE CONVINCED ME TO DRINK AND WE GOT DRUNK SO WE GOT MARRIED"**

**"KURT I CAN'T BELIEV YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS"**

**"RACHEL IT WAS BEFORE WE WERE FRIENDS"**

**"KURT STILL WE'ER MARRIED WE DON'T KEEP SECRETS"**

**"I KEPT THE SECRET ABOUT ME LIKING YOU"**

**"OH SO YOU'RE NOT … YOU KNOW"**

**"ALI WHY CAN' YOU JUST SAY IT IT'S JUST A WORD AND YES I AM STILL IN TO GUYS"**

**"KURT WHY O YOU HAVE A WIFE IF YOU LIKE GUYS"**

**"IT DOESN'T MATTER "**

**".."**

**"NO I'M NOT BI"**

**"KURT ARE YOU READY"**

**"YEAH"**

**"WAIT SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING"**

**"I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT BLAINE AND I ARE WORKING ON SOMETHING FOR THE REUION"**

**"OK I'LL SEE YOU LATER"**

**"BYE"**

**BLAINES POV**

**"HI"**

**"HEY YOU'VE GOTTEN TALER"**

**"YEAH WELL"**

**"SO WHAT SHOULD WE PLAN"**

**I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD SING TO RACHEL HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER"**

**"REALLY?"**

**"OF COURSE"**

**"THANKS BLAINE YOU'RE THE BEST"**

**"YOU TO" OH GOD I REALLY WANT TO KISS HIM BUT I CAN'T.**

**"DO IT"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"DO IT KISS ME"**

**"I CAN'T"**

**"BLAINE DO IT WE BOTH KNOW IT'S GONNA HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER"**

**"KURT I CAN'T RUIN WHAT YOU AND RACHEL HAVE"**

**"BLAINE JUST DO IT"**

**"I CAN'T"**

**"FINE THEN I'LL DO IT"**

**"WHAT-"**

**KURT'S POV**

**I CUT BLAINE OFF BY PRESSING MY LIPS AGAIST HIS.**

**RACHELS POV**

**I'M WALKING THROUGH THE PARK AND I TURN TO SEE KURT AND BLAINE KISSIN.I GUESS HE STILL HAS FEELINGS I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.**

**KURT'S POV**

**BLAINE AND I PULL AWAY WE DO'T MAKE EYE CONTECT.**

**"I GOT TO GO"**

**"YEAH ME TO"**

**"I'LL SEE YOU AT THE REUION"**

**"BYE"**

**HUMMELBERRY HOUSE**

**"HEY RACH ARE YOU HERE" I HEAR SINGGING NEAR THE END OF THE HALL. IT GETS LOUDER AS I WALK FURTHER BACK. IT'S RACHELS VOICES SHE'S SINGGING THE SADDEST SONG.**

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know**

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**

**It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?**

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining**

**Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's pov

"RACH?"

"GO AWAY"

"NO RACH WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW"

"PLEASE RACH WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?"

"I SAW YOU AND BLAINE KISSING"

"OH RACH HONEY-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT I'M NOT YOUR HONEY ANYMORE"

"WHAT?"

"I WANT A DEVORICE"

"RACHEL PLEASE"

"NO KURT I'M DONE "

"FINE"

"FINE"

KURTS POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S COME TO THIS.

"RACHEL"

"I'M LEAVING"

"SWEETIE. PLEASE I MADE A MISTAKE"

"I LOVE YOU KURT I'D NEVER DO THIS TO YOU"

"WHAT ABOUT FINN?"

"WHAT?"

"HE TOLD THAT YOU GUYS MET UP LAST MONTH"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING"

"HE SAID YOU GUYS MADE OUT"

"OK MAYBE WE MIGHT HAVE KISSED

"LOOK RACH DO YOU THINKTHAT WE BOTH OVER REACTED?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"WE I THINK THAT WE SHOULD MAYBE GIVE IT ANORTHER TRY"

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU KURT BUT I NEED TIME"

"HOW MUCH TIME?"

"UNTILL OUR DEVORICE IS FINAL"

RACHEL LEAVES A FEW HOURS LATER WITH ALL HER STUFF. SIX IN THE MORNING I GET A PHONE CALL. IT'S FINN."FINN WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"HEY UM… I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU"

"SO YOU CALLED ME AT SIX TO TALK?"

"WELL NO BUT IT'S ABOUT RACHEL AND …US"

"OK HOW ABOUT WE TALK OVER COFFE AT 3?"

"OK"

"BYE"

"BYE"

"… FINN IF YOU SEE RACHEL CAN YOU TELL HER I LOVE AND MISS HER?"

"YEAH"

"THANKS"

"BYE"


End file.
